


A Profuse Amount of Bubbles

by EmberandShadow



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberandShadow/pseuds/EmberandShadow
Summary: "You work too hard.""I don't work hard enough."





	A Profuse Amount of Bubbles

Alec walks into Magnus’s house with a heavy sigh, catching the attention of said house owner who walks over to him with a smile. 

“Rough day at the office?” Magnus asks. 

Alec laughs lightly, sarcastically, “You could say that.” 

Magnus gives him a light kiss and takes his hand, “Why don’t you join me for some… relaxation?” 

Alec smiles slightly, “What kind of relaxation?” He asks, letting himself be dragged along anyway. 

Magnus leads Alec to the bathroom, and once there Alec finds the bathtub already filled up, a profuse amount of bubbles on top. 

“You want to take a bath?” Alec asks. 

“Did you have something else in mind?” Magnus smirks. 

“Not at all.” Alec takes off his jacket, allowing Magnus to help him strip off his shirt in between kisses spattered across his neck and then bare chest. 

He works himself out of his shoes and then his jeans and then Magnus removes his bathrobe- that Alec just now realizes he’s wearing, it’s been a long day okay?- and they climb into the warm water together. Alec leans back into Magnus, who starts massaging his shoulders. 

“You work to hard.” Magnus comments. 

“I don’t work hard enough.” Alec counters. 

“This much stress is not good on your body, Alexander.” 

“Well then I guess it’s good I have you to come home to and help me relax.” Alec says, turning his head to kiss Magnus on the lips before pulling away. 

“Mmm, yes,” Magnus says, wrapping his arms around Alec, “You will always have me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know how many times I wrote "Alex" instead of "Alec" while writing this?? It was a lot- like a lot. Good lord.


End file.
